


Wrong Door

by ladybugpigtails (warriorprincessclarke)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorprincessclarke/pseuds/ladybugpigtails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A really short reveal drabble where Adrien runs into the wrong bathroom to transform like an idiot. Prompt from this post: http://shewhogeeks.tumblr.com/post/143670008699/ridiculous-reveals</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Door

A loud voice cackled from the first floor of the school. Marinette leaned over the railing and saw someone that looked like Mrs. Bustier, except she was decked out in a purple jumpsuit and was shooting some sort of goop out of her hands. Marinette immediately knew that she had been akumatized. 

Marinette dashed to the girl’s bathroom to transform. After a quick sweep of the room, she determined that it was safe to transform. “Tikki get out here I need to transform!” She opened her purse and let her Kwami fly up to her shoulder.

“This is the 4th time this week, Marinette.” Tikki complained.

“I know, I’m tired too. After this you can have a nice long rest.” Marinette was just about to transform when the bathroom door slammed open.

A person barrelled through and barely stopped before they yelled, “Plagg, claws out!” Marinette recognized the voice. It was Adrien. What was he doing in the girl’s bathroom? And what was he yelling?

Suddenly something flew out of his shirt. It was small and black and it seemed to get sucked right into his ring. His clothes started changing right before her eyes. That was when it clicked, he was transforming. She saw his casual school clothes change into a skintight black suit with cat ears and a tail. Adrien, now Chat Noir, seemed surprised when he turned around to see Marinette and Tikki staring at him with their jaws on the floor. 

“Marinette? What are you doing in the boy's bathroom?” He then realized that Tikki was floating next to her, he pointed at Tikki “Is that what I think it is?”

“Yes. Also you are in the wrong bathroom you moron.” Marinette smacked her own forehead.

“ _ Oh _ .”

“ _ Yeah _ .” Marinette said, mocking his tone. She was in complete shock that Adrien was Chat Noir but right now her mind was clouded with thoughts of an akumatized teacher and how stupid he was for going into the wrong bathroom. She quickly transformed into Ladybug, her suit about the same color as Adrien’s cheeks.

“You’re Ladybug? I can’t believe it. I mean I thou-”

Marinette held up a hand and interrupted him. “Not now. But believe me, we are going to have a  _ long  _ talk about this later.”


End file.
